witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynastic descriptions
Some time after the had its Polish premiere in 1996, Andrzej Sapkowski, offered to make available some of his "additional material" for the Witcher series during an interview''"Nie bądź, kurwa, taki Geralt"'' by the community associated with his official website - including notes on family trees now known as Dynastic descriptions, which have become one of the most significant non-book canonical sources about the dynasties, history and heraldry of the Continent. Unfortunately, they disappeared after some changes on website's server at the beginning of current millennium. They were later recovered however and now are available online (Polish only of course). Descriptions were selected into five sections: "The Lineage of Cirilla of Cintra", "Cintran Dynasty", "Temerian Dynasty", "Redanian Dynasty" and "House of Thyssen". The Lineage of Cirilla of Cintra Cregennan of Lod :Nothing is known about Cregennan's parents and childhood, not excepting that he came to the Mirthe school of mages as a waif. Beyond all doubt, one or both of his parents was a mage. :Cregennan graduated from the magic academy summa cum laude and shortly afterwards became famous as an unbelievably talented (for his age) mage. He pushed for coupling elven and human doctrines of magic and was a great supporter of the idea of proximity and coexistence of the two races. He was liked and accepted by the elves. :The more and more ambitious and (suprisingly) evermore viable plans of Cregennan were interrupted by his love affair with Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, an elven sorceress from the group of so-called "Sages". Interestingly, this relationship infuriated humans more than elves. When it turned out that Lara Dorren was with child, Cregennan was accused of treason, dealing with elves, and plotting against his own race. When he refused to sever contact with her and the elves, a treacherous attempt was made to assassinate both of the lovers. Cregennan was killed, but Lara managed to escape. :The legend has it that "Cregennan's Grave" is located in the enormous glacial erratic near Rinde. In fact he had to be buried closer to the place where he had been murdered, i.e. in the village of Foam by the river Pontar. :See also LARA DORREN. Lara Dorren Aep Shiadhal Lara Dorren was a pure-blooded elf, so not much is known about her place of birth or her parents; the elves do not attach importance to birth places and the relationship between parent and child is usually -- suprisingly to most other people -- completely loose and completely non-binding. However, Lara's mother was clearly an elf named Shiadhal, for elves -- if they decide to refer to a parent in their name at all -- usually use a matronymic, or "mother-name." Lara was one of the Sages (the Aen Saevherne), something like the highest, elite circle of elven mages. It is uncertain, however, whether it is genetics, special training, or some unknown rituals which allow one to become one of the Sages; this remains unknown to this day. See CREGENNAN regarding her affair. After the death of Cregennan, Lara, being in the advanced stages of pregnancy, fled to Tretogor and there by chance she came across the Queen of Redania, Cerro, wife of King Vridanka (see REDANIAN DYNASTY). Then took place the event about which there are currently two different versions circulating: "The Tale of Lara Dorren," The Human Version : "The Queen said: 'Do not plead for grace from me, but from those whom your spells have hurt. You had the courage to commit evil deeds, now have courage when pursuit and justice are near. I cannot forgive you your sins.' : "Then the witch's eyes flashed like a cat's. 'My loss is nigh,' she cried, 'but your's is not far away, queen. You will remember Lara Dorren and her curse in the hour of terrible death. And know this, that my curse will follow your descendants to the tenth generation.' Seeing, however, that the queen's heart was beating strong and fearless, the evil elf witch ceased to threaten and curse her, and plead like a dog for help and mercy..." "The Tale of Lara Dorren," The Elven Version : "...but no pleas softened the stone hearts of the dh'oine, ruthless, cruel people. And when Lara, begging mercy not for her, but for her child, clung to the door of the queen's carriage, at the royal order the thug hit the cord and chopped off her fingers. And when February's frost pressed in at night, Lara breathed her last breath on the hill among the woods, giving birth to a daughter whom she protected with what was left of the smoldering strength in her still-warm body. And although it was night, winter, and in the middle of a snowstorm, spring suddenly appeared on the hill and feainnewedd flowers bloomed. To this day, such flowers only bloom in only two places: in Dol Blathanna and on the hill where Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal died. As you can guess, no one knows which of these versions is true. Most likely, neither is truthful, both serving as chauvinistic propoganda. But does that change anything? Where the truth fades into oblivion, lies, fiction, and confabulation take on the burden of the chronicler's duty. Thus, each story has infinite versions, all false. Lara Dorren was probably buried where she died, i.e. in the forests near Tretogor, the capital of Redania. However, legend says that the elves took Lara's body and buried it in secret caves, in the famous underground elven city of Tir on Beag Arainne, where dh'oine -- the foot of man -- never stood. Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal was one of the most beautiful women of her time, so her exact description has survived: *Hair: Light Blond *Eyes: Green *Height: 5' 7" *Dimensions (in inches) Bust, Waist, Hips: 34x21x33 Riannon Contains mentions about: Persons: Riannon, Cregennan, Lara Dorren, Cerro, Vridank, Goidemar, Houtborg triplets (Amavet, Fiona and Adela), Falka the Bloody, Geralt of Rivia, Adda the White Places: Tretogor, Houtborg, Royal Crypt of Temerian Monarchs under Old Manor in Vizima Other: The Witcher (short story) Goidemar, king of Temeria Contains mentions about: Persons: Goidemar, Gardic, Riannon, Amavet, Adda of Cidaris, Cedric of Temeria, Foltest, Adda of Temeria, Adda the White, Geralt of Rivia Places: Cidaris, Maribor, Royal Crypt of Temerian Monarchs under Old Manor in Vizima Other: Adela Contains mentions about: Persons: Adela, Falka the Bloody, Riannon, Fiona, Amavet, Goidemar Places: Houtborg, Vizima, Adela's Hospital, temple of Melitele in Vizima Other: epidemic of Black Death in Vizima in 1177, Melitele (Adela considered as an incarnation of the Goddess) Fiona Contains mentions about: Persons: Fiona, Riannon, Goidemar, Amavet, Adela, Coram II, Coram I, Corbett Places: Cintra, Cleves, Maribor Other: House of Raven, Cintran dynasty Coram II, king of Cintra Contains mentions about: Persons: Coram II, Coram I, Rigoberta of Lyria, Fiona, Riannon, Corbett Places: Other: Amavet Contains mentions about: Persons: Amavet and other Houtborg triples, Riannon, Goidemar, Falka the Bloody, Tvilla de Vintre, Ilona Laux-Antille, Tissaia de Vries, Deirdre of Kaedwen, Roger Kameny, Anna Kameny, Liam of Cidaris, Adda of Cidaris, Muriel, Crispin Places: Aretuza, Temerian borderlands, Royal Crypt of Temerian Monarchs under Old Manor in Vizima Other: the murder of Amavet during the hunting, execution of Roger Kameny (torn apart by horses), attempt at rebellion by Temerian nobility, military intervention of Cidarian forces Crispin Kameny Contains mentions about: Persons: Crispin, Anna Kameny, Muriel, Amavet, Goidemar, Riannon Places: Kameny, Metinna Other: House of Kameny, Herald's Office, free company, Nilfgaardians Muriel the Lovely Harlot Contains mentions about: Persons: Muriel, Amavet, Crispin, Robert of Garramone, Robert of Garramone Jr., count de Ruyter, Jolanta de Ruyter, Julia de Ruyter and Joanna de Ruyter Places: Kameny, Garramone Other: House of Kameny, Temerian-Aedirnian armed conflict Corbett, king of Cintra Contains mentions about: Persons: Corbett, Coram II, Fiona, Riannon, Elen of Kaedwen, Dagorad Places: Kaedwen, Cintra Other: situation on the Cintran court during Corbett's "reign" Elen of Kaedwen Contains mentions about: Persons: Elen (originally: Elaine) of Kaedwen, Coram II, Corbett, Benda, Dagorad Places: Cintra, Ard Carraigh Other: situation on the Cintran court during Corbett's "reign" Dagorad Contains mentions about: Persons: Dagorad, Corbett, Elen of Kaedwen, Dagread, Adalia Places: Cintra, Brugge, Verden, Sodden, Kovir, Kaedwen, Temeria Other: Dagorad's assumption of power Adalia the Seer Contains mentions about: Persons: Adalia, Robert of Garramone, Muriel, Tissaia de Vries, Bienvenu La Louve, Ragbard, Dagorad, Corbett, Amavet, Fiona, Lara Dorren, Ciri, Calanthe, Pavetta, Duny Places: Garramone, Aretuza, Ellander, Cintra, Verden, Aedirn, Lyria, Nazair, Thanedd Other: political intrigues of Adalia and Bienvenu, situation on the Cintran court during Corbett's "reign", magical skills of Adalia Calanthe Contains mentions about: Persons: Calanthe, Dagorad, Adalia, Fiona, Riannon, Roegner de Salm, Meve, Pavetta, Ervyll, Venzlav, Eist Tuirseach, Duny, Emhyr var Emreis Places: Hochebuz, Nazair, Ebbing, Salm, Verden, Brugge, Skellige, Marnadal Stairs Other: Battle of Hochebuz, Battle of Marnadal, Slaughter of Cintra, Gemmerian Pacifiers Roegner of Ebbing Contains mentions about: Persons: Roegner, Calanthe, Pavetta Places: Salm (city), Salm, Tonnerre, Cintra, Ebbing, Nilfgaardian Empire Other: Eist Tuirseach Contains mentions about: Persons: Eist, Calanthe, Crach an Craite, Places: Skellige Isles, Marnadal Stairs Other: titles of "king" and "jarl" in the Skellige Isles, Battle of Marnadal Pavetta Contains mentions about: Persons: Pavetta, Calanthe, Roegner, Duny, Geralt of Rivia, Ciri, Places: Sedna Abyss Other: Law of Surprise Duny Contains mentions about: Persons: Duny, Roegner, Pavetta, Calanthe, Geralt of Rivia, Eist Tuirseach, Akerspaark, Codringher, Jacob Fenn Places: Maecht, Nilfgaardian Empire, Skellige Isles, Sedna Abyss Other: Law of Surprise, conquest of Maecht, curse Cirilla Contains mentions about: Persons: Cirilla, Pavetta, Duny, Calanthe, Windhalm of Attre, Kistrin, Ervyll, Radovid V, Vizimir II, Hjalmar, Crach an Craite, Olaf Stigvason Places: Skellige Isles, Attre, Verden, Brokilon, Redania Other: plans for marriage Cintran dynasty Cerbin Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Becca of Nazair Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Correl Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Eschiva Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Coram I Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Rigoberta Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Coram II Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Temerian dynasty Geddes Contains mentions about: Persons: Geddes of Temeria, Dezmod of Temeria, Vinifrida, Gardic of Temeria, Maria Pulcheria, Dambor the Black Places: Other: Vinifrida Contains mentions about: Persons: Vinifrida, Geddes of Temeria Places: Other: Gardic Contains mentions about: Persons: Gardic of Temeria, Vulpia of Brugge, Goidemar of Temeria, Carezza Charbonneau, Leticia Charbonneau Places: Aretuza Other: Vulpia of Brugge Contains mentions about: Persons: Vulpia of Brugge, Gardic of Temeria Places: Other: Goidemar Contains mentions about: Persons: Goidemar of Temeria, Riannon, Cirilla of Cintra Places: Other: Riannon Contains mentions about: Persons: Riannon, Cirilla of Cintra Places: Other: Adda of Cidaris Contains mentions about: Persons: Adda of Cidaris, Goidemar of Temeria, Riannon Places: Other: Cedric Contains mentions about: Persons: Cedric of Temeria, Dezmod of Temeria, Geddes of Temeria, Goidemar of Temeria, Gardic of Temeria, Falka the Bloody, John of Attre Places: Other: Falka's rebellion Berengaria Thyssen Contains mentions about: Persons: Berengaria Thyssen, Guido Thyssen Places: Other: House of Thyssen Griffin Contains mentions about: Persons: Griffin of Temeria, Clarissa of Toussaint, Bienvenu La Louve Places: Other: Clarissa of Toussaint Contains mentions about: Persons: Clarissa of Toussaint, Griffin of Temeria Places: Thanedd Island Other: Congress on Thanedd Island Bienvenu La Louve Contains mentions about: Persons: Bienvenu La Louve, Calanthe of Cintra, Ragbard of Ellander, Hugo of Rivia, Adalia the Seer Places: Other: Ragbard of Ellander Contains mentions about: Persons: Ragbard of Ellander, Bienvenu La Louve, Adalia the Seer Places: Other: Hugo of Rivia Contains mentions about: Persons: Hugo of Rivia, Bienvenu La Louve, Ragbard of Ellander, Medell of Temeria, Foltest of Temeria, Griffin of Temeria, Clarissa of Toussaint Places: Other: Medell Contains mentions about: Persons: Medell of Temeria, Virfuril of Aedirn Places: Pontar Valley Other: Sancia of Sodden Contains mentions about: Persons: Sancia of Sodden, Gutram of Sodden, Ekkehard of Sodden, Foltest of Temeria Places: Other: Foltest Contains mentions about: Persons: Foltest of Temeria, Adda of Temeria, Adda the White, Vizimir II of Redania, Dalimira of Redania, Maria Louisa La Valette, Boussy La Valette, Anais La Valette, Old Baron La Valette, Geddes of Temeria Places: Royal Crypt of Temerian Monarchs under Old Manor in Vizima Other: The Witcher (short story) Adda of Temeria Contains mentions about: Persons: Adda of Temeria, Foltest of Temeria, Adda the White Places: Other: Adda the White Contains mentions about: Persons: Adda the White, Foltest of Temeria, Adda of Temeria, Geralt of Rivia, Adda of Cidaris Places: Other: striga Redanian dynasty Radovid I the Great Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Dambor the Black Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Maria Pulcheria of Temeria Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Vestibor the Proud Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Caitlyn of Kaedwen Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Radovid II the Sailor Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Cirra of Cintra Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Radovid III the Bold Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Viviana of Lyria Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Vridank the Elf Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Cerro Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Vizimir I the Old Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Ramona Thyssen Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Radovid IV the Bold Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Fiametta of Cidaris Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Heribert the Quarrelsome Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Diana de Saint-Villiers Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Vizimir II the Just Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Hedwig of Malleore Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Radovid prince of Redania Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: House of Thyssen References pl:Genealogie Category:Witcher series